Shirley Temple (CCR Episode)
|previous = Cake Cabana |next = Crunchy Kingdom |difficulty=Somewhat Hard - Hard}}Shirley Temple (CCR Episode) is the twenty-sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge. New things Cake Bombs are introduced. This is a blocker with 8 segments. Once all eight are destroyed, it removes all candies and one-hit blockers from the screen, as well as taking off layers. Levels This episode contains levels 366-380. This episode is a reference of Pudding Pagoda. This episode is easier than the original, but still very difficult. It has some medium-hard levels like 367, 375, 378, and 379, three much harder levels, 370, 377, and the most difficult one, 372, which is nearly impossible and one of the hardest levels in the game. |hardest= }} };"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|12,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|410,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|42 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|18,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|36 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|80,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|52 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|140,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|3 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|90,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|80,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|30,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Directory CCR Level 366.jpg|Level 366 - |link=Level 366 (CCR) CCR Level 367.jpg|Level 367 - |link=Level 367 (CCR) CCR Level 368.jpg|Level 368 - |link=Level 368 (CCR) CCR Level 369.jpg|Level 369 - |link=Level 369 (CCR) CCR Level 370.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370 (CCR) CCR Level 371 Reverted.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371 (CCR) CCR Level 372 V3.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372 (CCR) CCR Level 373.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373 (CCR) CCR Level 374.png|Level 374 - |link=Level 374 (CCR) CCR Level 375.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375 (CCR) CCR Level 376.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376 (CCR) CCR Level 377.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377 (CCR) CCR Level 378.png|Level 378 - |link=Level 378 (CCR) CCR Level 379.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379 (CCR) CCR Level 380.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380 (CCR) Trivia *Shirley Temple is the name of the actress of "Shirley Temple Black" born on April 23, 1928 and died on February 10, 2014. **It is also a reference to Shirley Temple drinks from Restaurant City. However, this episode didn't introduce any new types of ingredients like strawberry at all. *This episode starts the trend of levels ending with 2 or 7 being very hard, insanely hard, or nearly impossible. This trend ends at level 402. *This episode starts the trend of having at least 1 insanely hard level. Category:Episodes Category:CCR Episodes Category:World 5 (CCR) Category:Hard episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes